


What is Love?

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [53]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: A continuation of the smut book conversation between Beau and Jester. Spoilers for episode 57.





	What is Love?

“It’s okay! We don’t have to talk about it! I know everything already! It doesn’t matter!” Jester said hurriedly as she tried to pull the sheets up over her head. 

Beau sighed as she realized what was going on. “Oh, Jester,” she said, sympathetically. “Those books-”

“I don’t want to talk about it!”

Beau got up from her bed and moved over to sit down next to the Jester sized lump in the covers. She sat quietly for a moment, trying to think over her words, and idly tapped her feet together. She finally cleared her throat and leaned over. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“Yes!”

Beau reached up and poked Jester in the side, right where she knew the tiefling was most ticklish. “Are you really, really sure?”

Jester giggled and wiggled under the covered to get away from Beau’s finger until her head was peeking out. Her hair had gotten mussed by the covers and was now curling wildly in her face. “Well, we don’t have to talk about it. I certainly know everything there is to know about love and relationships.”

“Sure. Course,” Beau agreed, nodding.

“But… you’ve never really been in a relationship, right? So you probably don’t know anything.”

Beau smiled a little and then cleared her throat, nodding. “Yep. Not a thing. How about… since you’re the expert… I tell you what I think relationships are like and you tell me if that sounds about right?”

Jester hesitated. She knew what Beau was doing but she couldn’t find it in her to admit that she didn’t know anything about what it meant to be in love. For some reason, admitting something like that Beau of all people seemed worse than saying it to anyone else. “Sure,” she said, pulling the blanket back up to hide her face. “Sure, I can teach you.”

Beau paused for a moment, twiddling her thumbs. “Well… Loving someone- I think- is like when they’re gone, you want to be with them. And when you’re with them, you don’t want them to be gone. Being together is always better than being apart. Like, look at No-Veth and Yeza. We were all going in there ready for it to end badly. Even Nott was certain that he wouldn’t want her anymore because of the way she looked. But being with the woman he loved was better than when she was gone. It didn’t matter what she looked like. All that mattered was that he didn’t want to be without her again. Does that make sense?” When Jester didn’t answer right away, Beau got nervous and hurriedly continued speaking. “And, like, that’s not to say that sex doesn’t matter at all- it’s definitely good to be, you know, compatible, but the smut books make it all about the sex. They have good sex and they are therefore in love but in real life it doesn’t have to work that way. It’s way more important that you like to be around each other. You can have good sex with anybody, love is much harder.”

“Is that how your parents were? Did they love each other or did they just have a lot of sex?”

Beau’s face screwed up in disgust at the thought of her parents sex lives, but she cleared her throat and tried to find an answer. “My parents were different. They didn’t love each other and, as far as I know, they didn’t really like having sex with each other. They had separate rooms and only shared on certain days in the month, to, you know, try and get pregnant. They got married for status and money. My mother came from a family with royal blood but they were nearly destitute. My father came from farmers and had made his own fortune. It was a match made in the bank. I know for a fact that both my parents had secret side relationships and they were really horrible at being sneaky about it.”

“Did they love their side people?”

Beau really didn’t like this topic of conversation so she just shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

Jester nodded, understanding. “So it was just good sex then.”

“Ach!” Beau said, standing up from the bed and shaking her head. “Can we stop talking about my parents’ bedroom habits? They weren’t in love, that’s the point.”

Jester reached out to catch Beau’s arm before she got too far. “Okay, okay, okay, no more parent talk. Will you still stay though?”

Beau sighed but sat back down on the bed, letting Jester take hold of her hand. “Alright. Anything else you want to ask? Not about my parents.”

“What about you and Keg? Did you love her? Or was that just good sex?”

Beau’s eyes went a little dazed as she thought back to the night and slow smirk started to work its way up her cheek. “It was very good sex. But we didn’t really know each other long enough for it to be anything else. That’s a good example, actually, because the people in your books, they’re like me and Keg, right? They meet, there’s some sparks, they have sex. But, in the books, they fall in love right away. If there was going to be that kind of shit in mine and Keg’s… I don’t want to call it a relationship, but this thing that I had with Keg, if that was going to become love it was going to take a long, long time. Understand?”

Jester suddenly looked indignant. “I should be asking you that, remember? I’m the one teaching you about romance.”

“Right, of course, how could I forget. So, what do you think? Does that sound like love to you, oh wise romance expert?” Beau chuckled fondly and idly ran her thumb over Jester’s knuckles like she didn’t even realize she was doing it.

Jester hummed thoughtfully and squeezed Beau’s hand in her own. “It’s a good start.”


End file.
